Lo Imposible
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Justo cuando Ralph piensa que lo tiene todo, una fuerza demoledora más poderosa lo hará replantearse varias cosas y deber0 ayudarse a Félix para reordenar su vida. Inspirado en la película "Lo Imposible". Ocurre tras los acontecimientos de la pelicula.
1. El Inicio

**Lo Imposible**

**Renuncia**

Wreck It Ralph (Ralph el Demoledor) no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Disney.

The Impossible (Lo Imposible), no me pertenece tampoco. Le pertenece a Mediaset España.

Este relato no pretende de ningún modo frivolizar de los aciagos acontecimientos relacionados con la película "The Impossible" y el Tsunami que golpeó Tailandia en 2004, por lo que espero no ofenda la sensibilidad de nadie.

Este relato ocurre después de los hechos de la película "Wreck It Ralph", pero cambiando la fecha de los acontecimientos.

**I**

**(El Inicio)**

"_El 4 de Mayo de 2000, el más mortífero gusano de la red, ILOVEYOU, se activó a nivel mundial, causando millones de dólares en pérdidas de información y destrozos en los datos de miles de usuarios. Nunca se supo exactamente la magnitud del daño, pero se le considera una de las calamidades más espantosas en materia de información"._

"_En esa época, se empezó a inaugurar un nuevo sistema de uso de los Arcades, basado en tarjetas… que estaba conectado a Internet, exponiendo así al Arcade. La vida de muchos personajes cambió para siempre. Esta es la historia de una ellas…"_

(3 de Mayo, Juego Fix It Felix Jr.)

- ¡Ya han cerrado el arcade! – se oyó una voz que resonó por el lugar.

Los habitantes del condominio bajaron al oír eso. Tenían que tomar el tren a la Estación Central, porque seguramente había mucho por hacer en esos días. Bares que visitar… compras que realizar, o simplemente el gusto de escapar temporalmente de su mundo programado.

La rutina era la misma… dentro del juego la monotonía era ley… Ralph intentaba demoler el edificio, Félix lo reparaba, recibía una medalla y finalmente Ralph era lanzado al fango.

Los habitantes ya se habían ido, pero en el fondo Félix se sentía mal por lo que le pasaba a Ralph. Siempre era humillado en cierto modo u otro…

Pero para todos estaba bien. Ralph decía que cada vez que lo lanzaban, podía ver por un momento el juego "Sugar Rush", donde su entrañable amiga, Vanellope, era una corredora estrella. No le importaba que la visión de ella, se viera opacada por la gravedad y por la caída en el fango. Pero para Ralph estaba bien… ese era su rol y lo había aceptado.

Pero Félix sentía que eso no era lo correcto. No desde que Ralph trastocó la vida de todos para ir a buscar una medalla. Sabía que Vanellope le había dado fuerzas para continuar soportando todo eso, pero… tenía miedo, porque conocía a Ralph desde hace años y sabía que eso sólo sería algo temporal… estaba en su código, Ralph era un reaccionario.

Pero los otros no lo entendían, al final… Ralph simplemente era para ellos un ser de apariencia ciclópea, con grandes manos y que vivía como una marmota, en una madriguera, un tronco que debía ser quitado de ahí para dar paso al lujoso Penthouse… ¿Quién sería el que ose poner cara al progreso? Nadie… los personajes de juegos también merecen su glamour… y vivir en troncos no sería la forma más elegante de tener una calidad de vida.

Pero estaba mal… Félix se miraba y veía que tenía el martillo mágico de su padre… podía repararlo todo, autos, casas, ventanas… pero había algo que su martillo no podía arreglar: La vida. No podía darse un martillazo al pecho y quitarse esa culpa que lo consumía… porque en realidad, la vida de Ralph no había cambiado en nada… tan sólo eran más amables con él, pero al final, todos seguían en el fondo pensando lo mismo de Ralph… que era simplemente un demoledor. Y no importaba si lo dejaban venir de vez en cuando o hacerle un pastel por aniversario, al final lo seguían tirando al fango y siendo el villano ante ojos de todos los jugadores que se daban una vuelta por el juego de Repara Félix Jr.

Y estaba escrito en el código, que Ralph no podría redimirse jamás…

Era un mal necesario… porque mientras Ralph siga siendo el malo de la partida, esa culpa seguiría comiéndose al reparador Félix por dentro. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, sabía que Ralph iba a ser siempre el malo y el siempre el bueno. Para Vanellope había redención, pero para él no. No era ningún personaje que haya nacido para ser grande… solo era un… demoledor, que dormiría siempre entre ladrillos y viendo a los otros vivir bien.

En ese momento se miró… y vio que su martillo solo era un trozo de basura dorada. No podía reparar lo que más quería reparar en ese mundo… la culpa….

En ese momento algo sonó en su bolsillo. Era su teléfono móvil… de seguro era alguna llamada de su mujer. Suspiró mientras lo sacaba, porque… ciertamente estar casado con una sargento de armas tomar era definitivamente una aventura en si misma… horarios estrictos y una disciplina que no lo dejaba respirar… pero aun así la quería.

Miró la pantalla de su teléfono y entonces lo vió:

"Tengo que pasar revista a las tropas, no podremos reunirnos hoy… lo siento cariño…"

Félix suspiró mientras guardaba su teléfono… con esos súbitos pensamientos sobre la vida de Ralph, no se sentía muy animado como para olvidar sus penas con su mujer. Eran los gajes del oficio… así como él tenía que reparar cosas o se sintiese agotado por una incansable jornada de reparación… así también su mujer en el camino de las armas.

Félix sabiendo que tenía el rato libre, decidió que no podía hacer más que intentar apagar su culpa un poco con Ralph. Así que decidió dirigirse hacia donde el demoledor estaba.

Ciertamente era muy diferente ese sitio de deshechos de construcción que el lujoso Penthouse donde ellos habitaban. Félix empezó a caminar con cuidado por los ladrillos tirados, porque sabía que Ralph dormía tapado por ellos o simplemente se tapaba para mirar las estrellas.

- ¡Ralph! ¡Ralph! – llamaba Félix.

- Hola Félix – le respondió el demoledor.

El reparador dio un salto… no se esperaba que Ralph apareciese tan de repente. Estaba como siempre lo había imaginado… con sus ropas y gigantesco.

- Eehh… hola Ralph… pensé… que estabas en tu terapia de grupo…

- ¿La reunión con los otros villanos? Naaah, hoy no tenemos reunión programada.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

- Solo estoy mirando las estrellas… quisiera ir a Sugar Rush a darle un saludo a Vanellope, pero debe estar tan agotada como yo.

- Supongo que sí… - dijo Félix mirando a Ralph – Oye… ¿Te molesta si miro las estrellas contigo un rato? Es que… hoy no tengo nada que hacer…

- ¿Y que fue de la comandante?

- Hoy ha tenido un día… ocupado… - dijo Félix.

- Bueno, en ese caso, adelante… puedes verlas…

Ralph se sentó en el borde del tronco que había entre los ladrillos y Félix se ubico a un lado de Ralph, de modo que pudieran apreciar los dos el firmamento.

- A veces… cuando veo las estrellas, recuerdo que lo que sintamos no es nada comparadas con su inmensidad…

Félix sintió culpa al oír a Ralph expresarse de esa manera…

- Pensé… que las estrellas te hacían pensar en Vanellope… como ella es la corredora estrella de…

- Vanellope ya es una triunfadora por si sola… está en su código… no necesita que la compare con una estrella… porque ella ya es una estrella… pero no brilla en este firmamento… eso es todo…

- Ralph… ¿Estás contento con cómo va todo?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Félix?

- En si estás conforme con ser el villano y todo… tu sabes…

- No le puedo pedir más a la vida… demuelo profesionalmente, y siempre puedo ver a Vanellope al final… corriendo como una triunfadora…

Félix notó que Ralph usaba bastante el tema de Vanellope aún para expresar lo que sentía de su vida actual. Entendió que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, que Ralph no estaba conforme con las cosas, pero se sentía un héroe por salvar a Vanellope.

- Pero al margen de Vanellope… yo me refiero… a algo tuyo… digo… yo me casé… ¿Pero tú?

- No necesito a nadie… lo único es que Vanellope esté bien…

- ¡Ya está bien! – le gritó de la nada Félix - ¿No lo entiendes Ralph? No puedes estar solo… haz ayudado a esa linda niña, lo comprendo… y me alegro… pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? Sé que yo no soy el que puede decir estas cosas… pero… debes hacer algo. ¡Estuvo bien que hayas hecho eso por ella, pero seguirás siendo el demoledor! ¿Lo entiendes?

- Félix…

- ¡Estoy cansado de que te tiren al fango y te alegres por eso! Que Vanellope sea una estrella no hará que tú también lo seas… ¡Tienes que darte a respetar ya!

Hubo un momento de silencio… Félix vio que por la culpa había actuado bastante emocionalmente… hasta que Ralph habló.

- Félix… sabes lo que pasó cuando intenté ir a por esa medalla… casi desconectan nuestro juego… no debí haber hecho algo tan egoísta sabes… ¿Sabes que sentí cuando me dieron las llaves del Penthouse?

- ¿Qué cosa…?

- Me sentí alegre… porque al fin podía vivir en una casa de verdad… pero no pude acostumbrarme… porque… todos ustedes se habían ido… y no podía vivir solo en mi propio juego… necesitaba de gente… necesitaba de alguien con quien compartir todo eso… porque más que desear algo más… no quiero estar solo.

Félix se sintió como un tonto. No había considerado las implicancias de que Ralph se revele, su soledad… porque nadie jugaría a un juego defectuoso. El demoledor resultaba ser muy compasivo. Sabía que si se mudaba de juego, él podía hacer que los otros le dieran lo que sea, pero no lo hacía porque sería tonto disfrutar de algo solo… supo entonces que lo único que podía hacer para corregir su metida de pata, era darle a Ralph lo único que anhelaba… la compañía.

- Lo lamento Ralph… haber dicho esas cosas… ¿Volvamos a ver las estrellas? ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo… - le respondió el demoledor y los dos contemplaron por horas el firmamento.


	2. La Tragedia

**Lo Imposible**

**Renuncia**

Wreck It Ralph (Ralph el Demoledor) no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Disney.

The Impossible (Lo Imposible), no me pertenece tampoco. Le pertenece a Mediaset España.

Este relato no pretende de ningún modo frivolizar de los aciagos acontecimientos relacionados con la película "The Impossible" y el Tsunami que golpeó Tailandia en 2004, por lo que espero no ofenda la sensibilidad de nadie.

Este relato ocurre después de los hechos de la película "Wreck It Ralph", pero cambiando la fecha de los acontecimientos.

**II**

**(La Tragedia)**

(4 de Mayo, Arcade)

- ¿Es realmente necesario? – preguntó el dueño del arcade a uno de los técnicos.

- Si… usted contrató un servicio… y eso es lo que hacemos…

- Pero las fichas…

El dueño del arcade dudaba de la oferta que le habían dado. ¿Agregar a todos sus arcades tarjeteros en vez de fichas? No había nada como sentir y oír las fichas caer en el depósito… pero los nuevos tiempos imperaban y tenía que ver una forma de revitalizar el negocio.

Lo normal era que los niños comprasen las fichas con billetes de a dólar y que jugasen, que volviesen a comprarlas o se fueran. Pero todo había cambiado radicalmente ese mes de Mayo… porque… el anuncio del lanzamiento de un nuevo dispositivo, amenazaba por completo el negocio como él lo había imaginado.

Su pesadilla… el dispositivo que amenazaba con destruir el negocio del Arcade se llamaba… Play Station. Dispositivos portátiles, que sólo conectados al televisor, ofrecían más títulos y más diversión que las que un arcade podía ofrecer. Los juegos tenían un costo, pero solo se podía pagar una vez, y reutilizarse las veces que quiera. Además, las tarjetas de memoria permitían grabar la partida… no podías dejar de pasar un juego porque no llevases el dinero suficiente encima… todo era ventajas… salvo para el dueño de esa tienda.

Y hacía día… un hombre que le dio una tarjeta "Delaware Informática y Asociados", le dijo que debía pasar de las fichas a un negocio basado en tarjetas, para dar ofertas a sus socios, de modo que tengan un motivo por el cual seguir viniendo ahí en vez de preferir usar el Play Station. Supo que debía actuar antes de la campaña navideña… porque cuando saliera el Play Station 2, que prometía ser lo más avanzado en esa época… estaría perdido para siempre si no tomaba medidas.

Y por eso, estaban ahí, instalando esos dispositivos en sus Arcades, para entregar tarjetas la próxima semana… para iniciar un programa de puntos y esperar a si su negocio sobreviviría la vorágine del Play Station 2… que dado los anuncios en TV, planeaba trastocar por completo el mercado de los juegos.

- Y ahora… sólo hay que conectarlo a la red… - dijo el técnico – Con eso, podrá recibir asistencia en cualquier lugar y cualquier momento…

- Tan sólo llamenos y nosotros lo ajustaremos desde las oficinas… - dijo el otro técnico.

- Personalmente, creo que debería poner un negocio de Play Stations, es lo que más se venderá el próximo verano… jejeeje… - dijo el primero antes de salir.

El dueño de ese arcade, simplemente suspiró. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera como le prometieron… que pudiera reflotar ese alicaído negocio. Al ver que los técnicos se fueron, recordó que le dejaron una serie de tarjetas magnéticas ya preparadas para expender a la clientela… y entonces fue cuando decidió hacer pasar a un grupo de chicos que estaban aguardando.

- Chicos pasen… tomen las nuevas tarjetas… - dijo el dueño – Prueben el nuevo sistema…

Los chicos tomaron las tarjetas y lo miraron extrañado. Se habían acostumbrado a poner fichas y no a deslizar tarjetas, pero ante la insistencia del dueño lo hicieron.

Primero deslizaron la tarjeta sobre el famoso Sugar Rush, el juego del momento. Y luego, otro sobre el "Repara Félix Jr.".

_"Cargando datos de tarjeta… ¡Comienza la partida!"_

(Juego Fix It Felix Jr.)

- ¡Voy a demolerlo!

Ralph se puso en acción, un jugador estaba frente a la pantalla y no había más remedio que empezar con una buena demolición. Empezó golpeando los vidrios y lo que solía hacer…

- ¡Félix ayúdanos…!

- ¡Puedo repararlo!

Félix se preparó para tomar el martillo mágico cuando entonces… la música del juego se paró y la visión con el exterior se cortó.

Félix parpadeó porque no se lo creía. El juego se había… como congelado… no se veía nada tampcoo en la pantalla, como si la luz que entraba al juego por el vidrio hubiese desaparecido de repente.

- ¡Hey, viejo! – llamo uno de los chicos - ¡Tu juego se ha congelado!

El dueño se acercó y miró los tarjeteros:

_"ILOVEYOU… 2000 by "_

- ¿Pero qué rayos…?

- ¡Viejo, el Sugar Rush tampoco sirve!

- ¡Eres una falla, mejor iremos a por el Play Station!

Antes de que el dueño pudiese decir algo, los chicos dejaron las tarjetas en el suelo y abandonaron el local, ante la mirada atónita del dueño, que en ese momento maldijo a esa empresa de informática que le vendió los tarjeteros.

Supo que antes de seguir, debía calmarse un poco para poder hacer pie al largo proceso que es un reclamo, por lo que simplemente cerró tras si la puerta del Arcade y se fue a tomar un café.

En el juego de Fix It Felix Jr., las cosas se ponían más extrañas… Ralph empezó a sentir que la viga de la cual estaba cogido intentando romper vidrio se movía… que las ventanas vibraban sin que él las haya golpeado siquiera.

Pronto esas suposiciones del demoledor se transformaron en certezas… miro abajo y vio como el piso se movía, como Félix podía apenas ponerse en pie, ver como algunos vidrios de las ventanas vibraban y se reventaban… los gritos de los habitantes al ver como sus cosas caían producto de las vibraciones…

Aunque ninguno lo supiese en ese momento… estaban experimentando un sismo… uno bastante violento, porque Ralph veía como los ladrillos que conformaban su débil casa, vibraban y caían al suelo, destruyendo lo que ese demoledor llamaba hogar.

Todos los ladrillos de ese basurero cercano al Penthouse, también vibraban con fuerza… algunos árboles caían al suelo producto de vibraciones.

- ¡Oahahhhhh!

Ralph oyó el grito de una persona y miró hacia donde parecía que venía el ruido… por donde estaba el tren que lo llevaría a la Estación Central. Vio como el vagón se movia solo, como si regresase trayendo a un fantasma… y vio como un hilo de agua venia por debajo del vagón.

- ¿Agua? – dijo Ralph mirando con curiosidad.

Las vibraciones se detuvieron en un momento, y el vagón dejó de moverse. Todos se miraron, como esperando una explicación o que hubiera pasado después de eso… ciertamente Ralph tenía que dejar de demoler… ya algo le había robado el honor.

Un estruendoso ruido sacó a todos de su letargo… una poderosa columna de agua entró por el túnel del vagón y destrozó en segundos el vagón del juego. El agua avanzó rápidamente destruyendo todo a su paso, árboles, postes de alumbrado y jardinería… ¡Se dirigía justo hacia el Edificio! Ralph vio entonces como el agua alcanzaba una especie de garaje que estaba a un lado de la Penthouse, y destrozaba las puertas, quebraba las ventanas y arrastraba consigo la estructura. Supo entonces que no debía bajar de ahí…

- ¡Félix! – gritó Ralph al ver que la corriente de agua se dirigía hacia el reparador.

- ¡Ralph! – gritó Félix.

No tenía un minuto que perder. Ralph se dejó caer y cayó cerca de Félix. Sin mediar palabra y haciendo caso a los demás que gritaban, tomó en sus manos al reparador e intentó dar un salto para subir al edificio y ponerse a salvo… pero en ese momento, el agua golpeó la base del edificio y lo que salpicó humedeció la mano de Ralph… y se soltó.

En su caída, pudieron ver como el agua entraba con fuerza y destruía el Penthouse de la forma más pura… más violenta, una demolición que llenaría de pavor al propio Ralph, entrando, destrozando puertas y ventanas, haciendo volar ladrillos y oyendo como los gritos de esos tipos que huían se callaban de repente.

El demoledor y el reparador cayeron al agua, de modo que por el golpe, el mazo dorado de Félix fue jalado por la corriente y entonces un muro de ladrillos cayó justo frente a ellos.

- ¡Ralph! – gritó el reparador.

- ¡Félix! – gritó el demoledor.

Un golpe seco se oyó para esos dos y sintiendo que entraban violentamente al agua, que los sacudía con violencia… todo se volvió oscuridad.

(Juego Sugar Rush)

Era otro día más en ese mundo de carreras… con público de caramelos y una reina que prefería correr a gobernar. Los altoparlantes gritaban el inicio de la carrera del día, y anunciaban a los contendientes.

En el cielo, una nave de Hero's Duty, volaba con la Sargento Calhoun, reportando para su tropa la situación de Sugar Rush. Desde lo de Turbo, patrullaban los juegos constantemente en búsqueda de virus o alguna otra infección.

- Aquí Calhoun, todo es normal en el sector 1 de Sugar Rush, cambio…

- Aquí base… copiado, sector 1 de Sugar Rush normal, cambio….

Apenas se oyó el silbato de inicio, empezó a sonar la música que servía de fondo a las carreras… Calhoun usó su nave para seguir el hilo de la carrera, mientras se comunicaba con su tropa que hacía la inspección.

- En el sector 2 todo se encuentra normal… cambio…

- Sector 3 limpio, cambio…

- Sector 4 li…

En ese momento, la comunicación se convirtió en estática. Calhoun supuso que era un error de la frecuencia, y operó los diales, pero todo se encontraba muerto. Fue cuando vio hacia el campo, que vio que los caramelos de los árboles se movían violentamente… algunos caían incluso.

La sargento supuso que algo pasaba… y miró a los autos, algunos avanzaban con dificultad o se desviaban un poco de la ruta. Supo que el juego estaba vibrando…

- ¡Alerta, Sector 8! ¡Alerta! – gritó ella por su radio temiendo lo peor.

El Sector 8 era donde estaba la montaña de Cola y Mentos. Supo que si un temblor o vibración destruía los mentos, algo muy grave pasaría. Nadie respondió a su llamado.

En ese momento oyó una especie de grito, y giró hacia los estrados. Entonces vio algo terrible… una pared de agua gigantesca que venía con fuerza, arrastrando todo a su paso… rumbo a los estrados. Los múltiples caramelos gritaban y corrían por su vida.

- ¡Alerta, Sector 1!

No pudo continuar… el agua golpeó los estrados, destruyendo todo a su paso, llevándose a tantos caramelos podía, destruyendo la meta y avanzando peligrosa hacia los corredores.

- ¡Vanellope! – gritó la sargento al entender lo que pasaba.

La sargento volo con su nave lo más posible de Vanellope y trató de ver si ella podía evadir la columna de agua que la seguía. Rescatarla era imposible, su nave no poseía método alguno para elevar en peso a un automóvil de caramelo.

- ¡Vanellope! – gritaban unas corredoras tras ella.

Calhoun pudo ver como esas corredoras, que antes se burlaban de Vanellope por ser una "falla", corrian con sus vehículos tras ella, porque pensaban que siguiéndola, ubicarían el camino de la salvación. Pero entonces, dado que la columna de agua seguía y el líquido iba derritiendo el caramelo, esos dos autos, patinaron y perdieron velocidad. Calhoun solo pudo oír los gritos de esas chicas mientras el agua ahogaba los autos y devolvía simplemente trozos de galleta de ellas.

- ¡Corre rápido! ¡Dirigete hacia tu escondite! ¡Ahoraaa! – le gritó Calhoun a Vanellope.

Podía casi divisarse la botella con mentos que se ponía imponente ante la pared de agua que venía con fuerza hacia ellas. Las dos lograron ingresar por la entrada secreta que Vanellope conocía. Ellas lograron oír como el agua retumba, pero ya no entraba en ese ambiente… ¿Acaso eso quería decir que estaban a salvo?

Calhoun aterrizó su nave, y entonces fue Vanellope la que empezó las preguntas:

- ¿Qué se supone que haya sido eso? – dijo presa del pánico - ¿Qué le va a pasar a mi reino?

- No lo sé… - dijo Calhoun consternada – No lo sé…

Se seguía oyendo el intenso ruido del agua y gritos, lo cual hacía más tétrica la situación. Aunque el sonido del agua se hacía más y más intenso, no ingresaba a esa cueva. Vanellope y Calhoun se sentían aliviadas. Podían ser ajenas a todo esa destrucción.

- ¿Crees que esto sea obra de un virus?

- No tengo ni la menor idea Vanellope – le respondió Calhoun - ¡Base, respondan, cambio!

Su radio solo registró un sonido muerto.

- ¡Aquí Sargento Calhoun, base Hero's Duty! Respondan, cambio…

La radio siguió emitiendo solo estática… de vez en cuando generaba un ruido que podía parecer una respuesta, pero apenas lo generaba volvía al mortal silencio.

- ¡Respondan, cambio! – dijo ella.

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

En ese momento, vio como la pared de la cueva temblaba. Unas cuantas pastillas de mentas caían hacia la soda, creando una peligrosa reacción.

- Ya pasará… - decía Calhoun al ver el temor de Vanellope – No puede entrar aquí…

Las vibraciones aumentaron y empezó a filtrarse agua por un lado de las paredes.

- ¡Vamos a tu nave, rápido! – gritó Vanellope.

Justo cuando estaban abordando, una de las paredes se rompió violentamente y el agua ingresó con fuerza. Ellas lograron elevar vuelo, pero en ese momento, el agua arrasó con las otras paredes, colapsando la base donde estaban colgadas las mentas y eso provocó una reacción violenta.

- ¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Salgamos de aquí! – gritó Calhoun.

El agua destruyó por completo el auto de Vanellope, mientras los escombros caían por doquier. Calhoun tenía un mal momento intentando esquivar todos los pedazos de chocolate que caían de la botella que se destruía, asi como de los trozos de cola ardiendo que lanzaba el géiser que acababa de despertar por el agua.

- ¡Aquí Sargento Calhoun, Mayday! ¡Mayday! ¡Mayday!

(Nota del Autor: 'Mayday' es la llamada internacional de auxilio, algo así como S.O.S)

El agua terminó por colapsar la estructura y entonces, un trozo ardiente de mentos impactó el fuselaje de la nave de Calhoun, que empezó a perder altitud. Calhoun intentó planear la nave para lograr escapar, pero en ese momento otro trozo ardiente de mentos, impactó por segunda vez en el fuselaje, apagando el motor principal, de modo que la nave cayó precipitadamente a tierra, donde fue encontrada por el furor del agua mezclada con la reacción de la soda.

- ¡Vanéllope, sujétate!

El agua golpeó el fuselaje cerrado, y la nave fue golpeada fuertemente y arrastrada por la corriente, pero sin filtrarse... pero cuando esas dos se consideraban a salvo, una fisura se creó en el parabrisas y en ese momento… el agua entró sin piedad... una piedra de chocolate cayó encima de la nave… y a partir de entonces… todo fue oscuridad.


	3. Demoledor, demolido

**Lo Imposible**

**Renuncia**

Wreck It Ralph (Ralph el Demoledor) no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Disney.

The Impossible (Lo Imposible), no me pertenece tampoco. Le pertenece a Mediaset España.

Este relato no pretende de ningún modo frivolizar de los aciagos acontecimientos relacionados con la película "The Impossible" y el Tsunami que golpeó Tailandia en 2004, por lo que espero no ofenda la sensibilidad de nadie.

Este relato ocurre después de los hechos de la película "Wreck It Ralph", pero cambiando la fecha de los acontecimientos.

**III**

**(Demoledor, demolido)**

(Juego Fix It Felix Jr.)

_"Cuando me alzan para lanzarme al fango, no me importa… porque puedo ver a Vanellope correr"_

El agua golpeaba sin piedad el fornido y enorme cuerpo del demoledor, que se sentía indefenso… sólo se aferraba a sus recuerdos, mientras sentía los golpes de los ladrillos y de los escombros que había producto del fuerte impacto del Tsunami.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire, que no podía respirar más, pero cada vez que quería salir a tomar aire, otro impacto lo devolvía al fondo del agua, de donde él se empeñaba en salir, tratando de resistir los impactos del agua que intentaba ahogarlo, pero esta vez su pesado cuerpo jugaba en su contra.

Sin embargo, en una situación así, se dio cuenta, que el agua lo empujaba hacia los lados y que si se dejaba llevar resistiendo el aire, podría acabar saliendo, que si intentaba salir en línea recta, en cuyo caso el agua lo seguiría hundiendo.

Ralph abria los ojos, pero los volvia a cerrar rápido por el picor que le provocaba toda esa agua llena de escombros… hasta que al seguir de lado, finalmente vio algo duro, como si fuese un árbol grande. Supo que eso sería su salvación, y se cogió al tronco, trepando… hasta finalmente salir.

Cuando finalmente salió, se cogió del tronco y vio con terror, que de su juego ya no quedaba nada. El edificio del Penthouse ya no existía más. Imaginar que alguna vez quiso demolerlo para poder volver a vivir en su tronco… pero ahora, hubiera querido volverlo a ver… para al menos treparse. El agua seguía jalando con fuerza, pero ahora sabía que todo estaba perdido…

Ya no existía más Félix, ni casa a donde volver… sólo podía esperar que el agua lo arranque del tronco y acabe de esa forma su vida. Se dio cuenta de que su vida pendía solo del hilo de ese árbol… y eso lo llenó de terror.

- ¡UAAHAHHHHHHH! ¡AAHHHHH! – gritaba mientras se cogía con más fuerza al tronco.

Siguió viendo a su alrededor, solo podía ver escombros y cosas flotando por la corriente del agua. Pensó en un momento en rendirse… no podría salir vivo de eso… simplemente… todo su mundo estaba acabado para él.

- ¡Ralph! ¡Ralph!

Ralph sacudió la cabeza al oir esos gritos… pensó que era su mente atribulada, pero entonces volvió a oírlos…

- ¡Ralph! ¡Ralph!

- ¡Félix! ¡Félix! – le gritó Ralph.

Ralph supo que aún había esperanza… ¡Félix estaba con vida! No lo pensó ni un segundo más, y dispuesto a proteger lo poco del mundo que quedaba de él… simplemente se tiró a la corriente y nadó de donde procedían los gritos. Entonces lo vió… a Félix, siendo llevado por la corriente.

- ¡Ralph!

- ¡Félix!

- ¡Sácame de aquí!

El agua engulló a Félix de nuevo. El demoledor pudo ver que en parte por la ropa de reparador que llevaba, le era bastante difícil el poder nadar y salirse de las corrientes de agua. Intentaba acercarse, pero lo único que lograba era que la corriente empujase a Félix más lejos.

En ese momento, Ralph se agarró instintivamente de otro árbol… tenía que recuperar fuerzas.

- ¡Quédate ahí Ralph! ¡Sólo quédate ahí!

- ¡Félix! ¡Félix!

- Sólo quedateeee… - dijo mientras la corriente se lo llevaba.

Ralph no soportó mas eso, se soltó del árbol y siguió nadando hacia Félix hasta que vio una especie de colchón flotando.

- ¡Félix! ¡El colchón… nada hacia él! ¡Ahora!

- ¡Ralph! ¡De acuerdo!

Félix nadó hacia el colchón, no sin antes ser embestido por la corriente, pero al ver esa tabla de salvación, no le importó en absoluto, mientras sentía algo como hincones en las piernas, pero no le importó… seguía nadando con desesperación… hasta que Ralph y él se encontraron en el colchón flotante.

- ¡Dame la mano! ¡Dame la mano! – le dijo Ralph extendiendo su mano a Félix.

Félix no podía decir nada, solo intentó tomar la mano de Ralph… para poder mantenerse a salvo.

- ¡Te tengo! ¡Te tengo! ¡Sube al colchón, sube Félix!

Félix empezó a subir, pero en ese momento, el colchón se topó con un árbol y ambos, el reparador y el demoledor, cayeron al agua una vez más.

- ¡Ralph! ¡Ralph!

- ¡Félix! ¡Félix! ¡Resiste!

Entre ellos solo podían darse ánimos… no tenían a nadie más.

El agua los separaba, apenas podían verse, porque la corriente los separaba… y siempre que nadaban a su encuentro, algún obstáculo u otra cosa les impedía estar juntos.

Entonces pasó algo espantoso… pudieron ver como una segunda columna de agua se dirigía hacia ellos… ¿Acaso ese sería el fin?

- ¡Félix, húndete bajo el agua! ¡Ahora!

- ¡Ralph, haz tu lo mismo!

Los dos se hundieron y sintieron que el agua volvía a golpearlos mientras sentían toda clase de escombros e hincones en sus cuerpos. Finalmente, con más dificultad por lo agitado de la corriente, Ralph volvió a salir del agua.

- ¡Félix! ¡Félix!

No recibía respuesta, solo sentir el agua golpeando su cuerpo.

- ¡Félix, Félix!

El agua seguía sonando como una muda respuesta… ¿Acaso lo había perdido todo?

- Félix… no… por favor…

En ese momento… algo emergió… era el cuerpo de Félix. La mente de Ralph se llenó de terror, al verlo inmóvil y de un lado, mientras el agua se lo llevaba hacia un lado.

Ralph se cogió de otro árbol y vio como el cuerpo de Félix flotaba hacia un montón de troncos.

- ¡Félix! ¿¡Félix?! Ay no… por favor no… no…

El cuerpo siguió flotando, incluso chocó al cabeza contra un tronco… y siguió estático…

- Ay no… por favor no… Félix… ¡FEEELIIXXXXXXX!

Ante ese grito, la cabeza de Felix se giró y el reparador se sostuvo con dolor ante unos troncos.

- ¡Félix! – dijo Ralph tirándose a la corriente y nadando con todas sus fuerzas… hasta que finalmente, porque la corriente estaba baja… se pudieron encontrar.

El reparador se cogió con fuerza del cuerpo del demoledor. Había sido algo espantoso…

- Nunca… me vuelvas a hacer esto… ¿Entiendes? – dijo Ralph a Félix - Nunca… vuelvas a hacerlo…

- Ralph… - dijo Félix – Tenemos que ponernos a salvo… tenemos que ponernos a salvo…

- No hagas eso nunca más… por favor… - le decía Ralph.

Tal vez el peor momento de todos había pasado…

Los dos seguían flotando… esta vez juntos, porque no pensaban separarse bajo nada del mundo… habían experimentado lo más terrible… la muerte cara a cara, y ninguno quería enfrentarla solo de nuevo…

- Ralph… mira, el tronco… ese tronco…

- Si Félix… el tronco… vamos… vamos…

La corriente empezaba a reducirse… por lo que ahora sólo quedaba nadar para llegar al tronco. Finalmente los dos lograron tomarlo.

- Súbete Félix… súbete…

Félix intento subirse, pero el tronco empezó a hundirse.

- ¡Espera Ralph! Mejor quedémonos así… - dijo Félix – Si no… hundiremos el tronco… quedémonos así… por favor…

- Claro… - dijo Ralph – No hay que hundirlo…

Los dos acabaron cogiéndose de un lado del tronco, para mantenerse a salvo.

Félix estaba suspirando por todo lo que había pasado… tenía tantas cosas en su mente… si este tsunami se habría repetido en otros juegos… el que iba a hacer o como localizar a su mujer, Calhoun… y sobre todo… se sentía ligero, quería decir que había perdido su martillo dorado. Tantas cosas que pasaban por su mente… y que tenía que resolver.

Una pequeña sacudida del tronco lo sacó de sus pensamientos… ¿Acaso venía otro muro más de agua? Félix se puso muy nervioso… hasta que lo oyó…

- He sido un buen demoledor… ¿verdad?

Félix se giró al oír eso de Ralph. Vio al demoledor… estaba temblando literalmente de miedo, sacudiendo el tronco por su pánico.

- ¿He sido muy valiente… verdad? Félix… tengo miedo…

A Félix le conmovió ver a alguien tan… gigantesco como Ralph, convertido en una especie de gelatina de emociones… sólo el llanto y el miedo eran lo que podía ver ese demoledor, porque ahora una fuerza mayor a la de él estaba demostrando que podía destruir todo cuanto le importaba. Félix entendió que el pánico de Ralph era porque él no poseía ninguna forma de arreglar su mundo… aunque para ser francos, ahora él tampoco la tenía, porque no tenía su martillo dorado. Era incapaz de arreglar nada sin él.

Aunque sabía que no podía arreglar mágicamente el alma con él.

- Ven Ralph… - dijo Félix dándole la mano y rodeando su cabeza para intentar consolarlo.

Los dos se abrazaron con un solo brazo, aunque más que un abrazo eso sería una llamada de auxilio, un intento de Ralph de aferrarse a lo poco que quedaba en ese mundo…

- Sshhh… shhhh… - decía Félix intentando hacer que Ralph dejase de temblar y llorar en voz baja – Shhh… yo también tengo miedo Ralph…

- ¿Se ha acabado no? ¿Se ha acabado? ¿verdad Félix? ¿Se ha acabado?

- No lo sé… - dijo Félix cogiendo a Ralph de los cabellos – No lo sé…

La marea iba disminuyendo de a pocos… el agua ya no los intentaba jalar como antes. Pasó un momento… mientras Ralph intentaba recuperar la compostura perdida.

- Tenemos… que ir… a Hero's Duty… a Sugar Rush… - decía Félix – Tenemos que… ponerlos a salvo… a todos…

- No… no… - dijo Ralph – Tenemos que escapar… tenemos que ponernos a salvo…

- Tenemos que ir a Hero's Duty… a Sugar Rush… tenemos que salvarlos…

- Por favor… Félix… tenemos que ponernos a salvo.

- Pero Calhoun… Vanellope… tenemos que…

- ¡Calhoun y Vanellope están muertas, Félix! – le gritó Ralph - ¡Si este juego fue tan devastado… imagina esos otros…! – y volvió a llorar en silencio – Vanellope… está…

- Escucha… - dijo Félix cogiendo con su mano una de las mejillas de Ralph para obligarlo a escucharlo – Aunque sea lo último que hagamos… no pienso abandonarlas a su suerte…

Ralph simplemente seguía llorando agarrado del tronco.

- ¿Sabes cuándo tuve más miedo? ¿Crees que fue cuando llegó el agua?

Ralph simplemente seguía llorando, pero asintió con la cabeza para responder a Félix.

- Bueno… eso fue un momento cuando tuve miedo… pero el peor momento, cuando tuve más miedo… fue después… cuando salí del agua… y me encontré totalmente solo… ese es el momento en el que tuve más miedo… y sentí ese miedo… hasta que oí que me llamabas… así que escúchame… en este momento… Vanellope… y Calhoun… ellas deben estar teniendo ese miedo… y tenemos… que ir a salvarlas… ¿Me entiendes? Tenemos que salir de este juego… e ir a ver si están bien… no podemos abandonarlas… ¿Me ayudarás?

- Cla… ro… - dijo Ralph llorando – Cla.. ro…

- Muy buen chico – dijo Félix – Muy buen chico…

Aquellos dos siguieron tomados del tronco hasta que la marea se volviera segura.


End file.
